


Extra

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Actors, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard began to unzip Frank’s pants. Frank panted, and was so fucking happy that he was an extra in a shitty movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sorting trough my flash drive and found this in some hidden folder. This is one of my very first Frerard's ever. I know it isn't that good (at all) but it is what got me into fanfiction. :)  
> So make fun of my terrible, immature writing from a couple months ago.  
> ^_^

Frank stood at the snack bar. Of course, there was nothing there that he could eat, so he just settled for a Dr. Pepper. He noticed that there must have to be a movie shoot going on about twenty meters away. Or a TV show. Some kind of filming. The people had nothing blocked off. Though there was a guy with an afro telling everyone to “act normal, it is just a movie shoot, be normal!” Frank used to want to act. He loved movies. But his real passion belongs to music, specifically the guitar. Frank wanted to make an impact on people. So far, his band wasn’t really doing much. They had a small fan base, a _badass_ fan base, but he wasn’t touching enough people. Through acting, people would listen to you. If you are a famous actor and tell everyone to save the animals, more people will.

Frank’s eyes were drawn to a man in (pre) ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt. His skin was soft and pale. His eyes were a sharp jade, they made you stare. He had long shaggy black hair. Frank wondered how much makeup he had on to look that stunning. Frank looked down at his clothes. He frowned. His dingy skinny jeans were not ripped as a fashion statement, but because he had them for too long and they ripped in the washer. His bright orange shirt spelt out “HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY” in sharpie. Frank shook his head and ordered.

“Is that it sir?” The very pretty girl smiled and leaned forward. Frank giggled.

“Yes. Thank you.” Frank took his soda from the girl and took a swig, his metal lip ring bumping against the plastic bottle.

Frank sat on a bench and watched the movie being made. Mr. Perfect was talking in a high volume. Frank couldn’t make out what he was saying, but it must be important. Mr. Perfect talked out of the right side of his mouth slightly. Frank blushed, he thought it was adorable.

Mr. Perfect locked eyes with Frank and smiled. Frank diverted his eyes immediately. He took another mouthful of Dr. Pepper and began to stand. He bent down and picked up his back pack and started walking.

Frank then was being tugged back. A hand on his elbow making sure he didn’t move.

Frank turned abruptly, cursing, and meeting Mr. Perfect’s gaze. Frank’s breath hitched and he blushed.

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice you sitting on the bench. I was wondering if you wanted to help us out?”

Frank shook his head, “I- um… with what?”

Mr. Perfect chuckled, “I take it you support gay rights.”

Frank beamed, “I should… I am gay.”

Mr. Perfect’s eyes lit up, “Yes! Ok. Do you wanna be an extra in our movie?”

Frank just nodded.

Mr. Perfect walked with his arm linked with Frank’s all the way to Afro Man.

“Ray! I found us our man.”

Ray smiled and shook his head, “All right Gerard.”

 _Gerard_ turned to Frank, “Ok, stand over there and when I run up to you and pull you in for a kiss, look startled. You don’t have to kiss back. In the movie I am trying to make someone jealous. Ok?”

Frank got wide eyes, “I-uh… sure?”

Gerard smiled, “Ok, great.”

Frank walked over to his position and pulled out his phone. He pretended to talk on the phone. He then heard “ACTION!” and knew soon he would be drawn into a kiss with some random dude.

“I don’t need you James!” Frank heard Gerard yell, “I can have anyone I want! You are nothing special.”

“Go to hell Dustin!”

All of a sudden Frank’s arm was practically yanked out of his socket and he was face to face with Gerard. Gerard then placed his lips firmly to Frank’s. Frank had no problem kissing back. Frank wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn’t think that was a part of the Extra job.

But he didn’t have to. Gerard’s lips were gone just as fast as they were on his. Frank kind of frowned at the lack of contact. But then he remembered the line, _“I_ _can have anyone I want! You are nothing special.”_

So Frank grabbed Gerard again and kissed him. Gerard was startled at first, but relaxed into it.

When he pulled away, Frank smiled and just walked away.

“CUT!”

Ray ran over to Frank, “You weren’t supposed to do that!”

Frank nodded, “But the character Dustin can have anyone he wants, right? So I played a character that wanted him.”

Ray nodded, “Wow… never thought of that.” Ray winked and thanked him.

Frank watched as Ray explained to Gerard why he kissed him again. Gerard was smiling by the end and he met Frank’s eyes. Gerard then jogged over to Frank.

“That was really smart.”

Frank nodded, “Yeah, I just thought that would prove Dustin’s point. Ya know?”

Gerard nodded, “Yeah.”

 

_Eight months later~_

 

“Frank!” Gerard screamed from upstairs, “Help me get this fucking box down there! The moving trucks are coming soon!”

Frank bolted up the stairs, “What other box!?” Frank was terrified. They moved all the boxes. The movers will be here any second.

Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall and kissed him fiercely.

“Fuck, Gee, we have— _Oh.”_

Gerard smiled into his collar bone, “Shh.”

Gerard began to unzip Frank’s pants. Frank panted, and was so fucking happy that he was an extra in a shitty movie.


End file.
